


Gift Snippets: DCU

by Merfilly



Category: Batman Beyond, DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman (Reeveverse)
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Reeveverse, Supergirl, and Batman Beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Snippets: DCU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).



> The warning applies to the final snippet only, and contains self-harm.

"Clark do you—" Lois cut off her words as Clark set the notes from the latest story on her desk, before going to sit at his own typewriter to get busy on his portion. One day, maybe she'd figure out just how he always managed to be in the right spot at the right time, with what she needed or wanted.

Clark, for his part, waited until she was absorbed in her writing again to look over wistfully. He'd tasted paradise with her, and had to take it away from them both. He couldn't leave her, but sometimes it hurt more than he could cope with to stay.

* * *

"I am the world's most intelligent, genius mastermind ever," Lex boasted to the unappreciative Otis. "And I have this." He thumped his hand down on a hand-copied 'lost Codex' of Leonardo da Vinci. "I'm unstoppable!"

"Sure thing, Mister Luthor," Otis agreed whole-heartedly, even as he wondered why a musty old book meant his boss was unbeatable.

* * *

Earth wasn't that hard to learn, Kara decided halfway through her first year on her new planet. People lived and worked and played. Just the means and ways had changed, she determined.

And then she met boys. Alex spent a lot of time translating their actions for her. By the end of that first full year, Kara was not convinced that all boys weren't actually aliens, because none of them seemed to show the kind of promise and kindness she saw in Jeremiah.

* * *

"I can't come around too often, you know," Clark said. "But the Internet means we can stay in touch. You actually remember Krypton, and I know Earth. We can talk it out, get to understand each other better, now that we have each other."

"I wish I could see you more, but I think I understand," Kara told him bravely. "And I like that idea, talking about both worlds," she said. "I can even tell you embarrassing stories about when you were a tiny baby!"

He smiled, and the next moment they were hugging, sealing the deal to be family for each other, even if at a distance.

* * *

There were so many reasons to resent the child her parents had taken in. Between her mother's pressure to always protect Kara, and losing her father so close to Kara's arrival, and Alex being at a temperamental age for all of it, it would have been so easy.

Yet, the quiet, near silent sobs of an orphan had torn through Alex early on. The way Kara turned not to mom, but her, had made Alex reach out and hold on. As they grew up and away from the nest, Alex made sure to check in, lend a shoulder or ear as needed, so that Kara would never feel alone again.

Somewhere along the way, Alex realized something else: Kara never failed to listen to her and reach back when Alex needed it.

* * *

Terry was certain she would leave, but he had to be honest. She had to know the risks he was taking, the risks she would face if his identity ever became known. Dana must have seen the fear, the worry, because she stepped in close, resting her hand on his face.

"Teach me," she said. "I'm never going to be able to keep up with you out there, but you can teach me to take better care of myself, and how to help you when you get hurt. I'm not walking away from us."

* * *

"It's too dangerous! There's going to be Jokerz, maybe some of Kobra because of that thing with the ship, and even yet another Royal Flush!" Terry yelled, glaring at Max.

She grinned cheekily, settling the suit that had been a gift from Gear in Dakota City. "So that means you need me even more. I'm in!"

* * *

The things he had done, those that he had seen were with him as clear as crystal. Looked at straight on, he could view them still with only a faint distortion, but when reminded of them at their edge, they became disproportionately terrifying. It stole away all of who he had been before the chip, made him collapse in on himself as both victim and vigilante alike. Bruce tried… Barbara tried… even Dick, near the end.

Tim knew there was no help meant to save him. To do that, he would have to act, to kill as he had that day.

It wasn't so hard, when the kill meant removing yourself from the chance of being a sociopathic murderer when your sanity finally gave way completely.


End file.
